Fighting (type)
The Fighting type (Japanese: かくとうタイプ Fighting type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers who specialize in Fighting-type Pokémon are Bruno of the Indigo Plateau Elite Four, Chuck of Cianwood City, Brawly of Dewford Town, Maylene of Veilstone City, Marshal of the Unova Elite Four, Korrina of Shalour City and Hala of the Alola Elite Four . The Fighting Dojo of Saffron City is also home to several Trainers of Fighting-type Pokémon, although it is no longer an official Gym. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Fighting-type moves were physical, but they may now also be special depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generation I Generations II to V Generation VI onwards Characteristics Defense While the Fighting type has three different weaknesses, Fighting-type Pokémon with a secondary typing have the advantage of having those three weakness neutralized, leaving them only with Steel's weaknesses. Offense The Fighting type hits five different types for super-effective damage, the most for any type, tied by only the type. It is the only type that deals super effective damage against . 's immunity to Fighting can be nullified by or . Most Fighting-type Pokémon can learn moves to check and . Additionally, many Fighting types can also learn type moves to deal with types. The combination of Fighting and Ghost is even better, dealing at least neutral damage to all type combinations bar Normal/Ghost, which has not materialized (unless is considered). On average, Fighting-type Pokémon have the highest physical of all types. Contest properties In s, Fighting-type moves are typically or moves. None of them are considered . Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 57 Fighting-type Pokémon or 7.1% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Fighting-type in at least one of their forms, including Mega Evolutions), making it the 8th rarest type. Pure Fighting-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Half Fighting-type Pokémon Primary Fighting-type Pokémon |} Secondary Fighting-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Fighting type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Fighting-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Fighting-type move, uses a Fighting-type move, is sent out against a Fighting-type opponent, is holding a Fighting Memory, or is holding a Fist Plate or Fightinium Z. Exclusive Abilities Currently, no Abilities are exclusive to Fighting types. This does not include signature Abilities. Items In the TCG Due to the decreased amount of types in the TCG, Fighting generally adopts all - and Pokémon under its typing. Fighting-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to with no resistances. Fighting-type Pokémon are strong against , and Pokémon, whilst some and Pokémon can resist the Fighting type. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Fighting-type Pokémon of any Generation, with , and Generation II introduced the fewest, with three. * Generation I introduced the most Fighting-type moves of any Generation, with nine, and Generation VII introduced the fewest, with only one: . * All Fighting-type moves that do damage only target one foe, and all physical Fighting-type moves make contact. * Fighting was the last type to receive a Pokémon with as the other type, only receiving one with in Generation VI. * Every region has a Fighting-type specialist. * Color representations for the Fighting type have generally been inconsistent in various Pokémon media. While the Fighting type has been associated with the color red in the main Pokémon games since Generation III, it is associated with orange in the and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, and brown in the . * Fighting is the most common secondary type for evolutions of starter Pokémon, with four starter lines being paired with it, three of them being . * The Fighting type could be considered a physical counterpart to the type: ** The highest average stat among all Fighting types is , while for Psychic types it is . ** While the Fighting type is the only formerly physical type to not have any old moves changed into special moves, the Psychic type is the only formerly special type to not have any old moves changed into physical moves. ** and , moves countering physical and special attacks are, respectively, Fighting- and Psychic-type moves. ** and , moves raising physical and special stats are, respectively, Fighting- and Psychic-type moves. * The Fighting and types are the only two separate types that are not very effective against each other. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=かくとう (格闘) Kakutō |zh_yue=格鬥 |zh_cmn=格鬥 / 格斗 |cs=Bojový |da=Kamp |nl=Vecht |fi=Taistelu |fr=Combat |de=Kampf |el=Μαχητής Machitís |he=לחימה Lehima |hu=Harcos |id=Tanding Petarung |it=Lotta |ko=격투 Gyeoktu |ms=Berlawan |no=Kjemper Kamp |pl=Walczący |pt_br=Luta Lutador Guerreiro |pt_eu=Luta |ro=Luptă |ru=Сражение Srazheniye Боевой Boyevoy |es_la= Peleador |es_eu=Lucha |sv=Strids Slagsmål Boxartyp |th=ต่อสู้ Tosu |vi=Giác đấu Chiến đấu |tr=Dövüş }} de:Kampf es:Tipo lucha fr:Combat (type) it:Lotta ja:かくとう zh:格斗（属性）